


Hearts Like Ours

by mad_marquise



Category: Genesis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slash, Snippets, ganks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_marquise/pseuds/mad_marquise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At times, they were so wrapped up in their own little world that everyone else felt like an afterthought. Tony/Peter, 50 themes fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Like Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This is not your typical straightforward fic – it’s a sentence prompt challenge! (I’ve previously done one of these for The Young Ones TV show - yeah, I was the one who started that trend in that fandom, y'all ;) I chose a set of 50 words (the one I used this time is from livejournal) and used the words as inspiration to write little snippets about the ship. The topics of the sentences aren’t in chronological order, the timeline jumps all over (ex: one sentence could be set in the 80s, and the very next could be about the school days), but you could in theory rearrange them chronologically because I tried not to make anything contradictory.

**1.** **Blame**

When it came right down to it, no one could really blame Peter for leaving – Tony, least of all.

 

**2.** **Proof**

“There,” Peter said, thrusting the Genesis-bearing issue of  _Melody Maker_  in Tony’s face, “there’s concrete proof that my ‘silly little costumes’ do work.’

 

**3.** **Assistance**

It was exceedingly rare for Tony to admit when he needed assistance – luckily Peter could read him like a book and was always willing to help without being asked.

 

**4.** **Going**

Neither Tony nor Peter enjoyed entertaining the prospect of the other going away.

 

**5.** **Birthday**

For Peter’s birthday, Tony finally allowed Peter to do his hair and makeup, and Tony ended up with curlier curls, perfectly lined eyes, rouged cheeks, and lips covered in gloss that Peter wasted no time in thoroughly kissing away once he was finished.

 

**6.** **Scientist**

Peter noticed that Tony had never really given up his original career dream – his music had heart, yes, but there was also distinct science to it, a certain method to his madness.

 

**7.** **Silent**

Tony had grown up being extremely quiet around people, but he found that it was nearly impossible for him to stay silent around Peter Gabriel.

 

**8.** **Behalf**

Speaking on behalf of one another was totally out of the question, as they both were very fond of talking about themselves and their individual work at great length.

 

**9.** **Rumored**

It’d been rumored that Pete’s new song was about his leaving the band, but Tony knew that it was actually about Pete’s leaving  _him_.

 

**10.** **Tip**

Tony had always considered himself sort of ‘on-the-fence’ when it came to his sexuality, until Peter came along and tipped the scales entirely in one direction.

 

**11.** **Idle**

Though the both of them loved working, it didn’t mean that they didn’t thoroughly enjoy the rare days that they could be idle together.

 

**12.** **Brother**

If you really watched them properly, you could see that there was nothing brotherly about their relationship.

 

**13.** **Beneath**

One of Pete’s favorite places to be was pinned beneath Tony as they made love.

 

**14.** **Redecorate**

Peter had an artist’s eye, which is why Tony let him take care of redecorating their flat.

 

**15.** **Gravitation**

Neither of them were ‘one of the lads’…the gravitational pull between them was only natural.

 

**16.** **Kilt**

“I’ve been trying to give you leeway on the costume thing, I really have been – but I really don’t get the kilt at all, Peter, especially since you’re not even Scottish…!”

 

**17.** **Afterthought**

At times, they were so wrapped up in their own little world that everyone else felt like an afterthought.

 

**18.** **Unearth**

Tony wanted to unearth every little fascinating facet that made up Peter Gabriel.

 

**19.** **Shield**

It wasn’t that Tony couldn’t fend for himself – but Peter had become something of a protector to him, a shield.

 

**20.** **Blacklist**

Post-75, they actually tried the long-distance thing, but their dynamic got so bad that Peter wanted to blacklist Tony Banks at all of his shows (but he didn’t go through with it).

 

**21.** **Misquoted**

“I said I didn’t want you to hold me back anymore, Tony…I never said I didn’t want _you_  anymore.”

 

**22.** **Copying**

Tony scoffed at the accusations that Phil was copying or replacing Peter; because there was no way that anyone could be quite like Peter.

 

**23.** **Argue**

Their arguments always got them heated, in more ways than one.

 

**24.** **Lens**

Peter thought Tony looked angelic under a soft focus lens – every sharp part of him momentarily smoothed out and gently glowing.

 

**25.** **Bell**

The first time he played with Peter, a bell went off in Tony’s head that told him,  _‘I think we could be on to something.’_

 

**26.** **Arrested**

The irrational part of Tony’s mind thought that Peter needed to be arrested, or at least receive some sort of citation – because surely it couldn’t be legal to be that beautiful…could it??

 

**27.** **Havoc**

They hadn’t set out to wreak havoc on the industry or anything – they just wanted to play  _their_  music.

 

**28.** **Tool**

In the very beginning, they were purely one another’s tools to try to make it big – but quickly things shifted and they genuinely found it hard to see themselves with other people.

 

**29.** **Blanket**

Often Tony thought that he could do without the duvet in bed – the way that Peter liked to drape over him, his body warm and limbs wrapped around his, was a perfectly satisfactory blanket.

 

**30.** **Fancy**

“Would it kill you to pull out something fancy once in a while, Tony, instead of your plain pastels?”

 

**31.** **Dash**

Believe it or not, Tony was even drier in his schoolboy days, but he still did things with a certain amount of dash that Peter quite admired.

 

**32.** **Away**

To the lone bully that he had ever encountered at Charterhouse, Peter said: “Tony and I will get far, far away from this bloody town one day, you’ll see.”

 

**33.** **Syndication**

Having their performance broadcast on live TV was one thing, seeing said performance a year later in syndication was quite another – it was exciting and reassuring to know that people were continuing to have Genesis on their minds.

 

**34.** **Champagne**

Tony wasn’t the biggest fan of champagne, but he did rather enjoy the way that it made Peter get all giggly and handsy.

 

**35.** **Note**

One of the critique notes Phil left under Peter’s door mentioned in great detail about how Peter and Tony ‘made great music together’, to the point where Peter had a feeling that the note wasn’t really about music at all.

 

**36.** **Physical**

Little did anyone know, the first time the two of them got physical was during the Charterhouse days – but at the time they’d chalked it up to being confused, repressed schoolboys, so they didn’t count it in the canon of their relationship.

 

**37.** **Dull**

Tony’s solo albums weren’t vanity projects, but outlets in which to pour his many frustrations about his and Peter’s complex relationship – they were a means to dull the pain.

 

**38.** **Frozen**

Tony never mentioned to any of the biographers the exact effect that Peter’s voice had initially had on him – his singing had had Tony frozen on the spot, the slightest shiver running down his spine.

 

**39.** **Stumbled**

But honestly, how lucky was Peter to have been able to stumble upon his soulmate at that silly school?

 

**40.** **Hunt**

After his departure from the band, Peter didn’t know exactly what he wanted to do right off the bat – there was still a bit of hunting to do to find his new sound and image as a solo artist.

 

**41.** **Gibberish**

People had a tendency to assume Tony was the dom, silently commandeering – which wasn’t untrue, but, for the record, there were plenty of times that Peter had had Tony moaning and babbling gibberish in bed.

 

**42.** **Camp**

It was the 70s, so of course pretty Peter Gabriel with his dresses and long hair and sultry singing voice was a huge hit.

 

**43.** **Weakness**

Their love always was their greatest strength and weakness.

 

**44.** **Bargain**

Genesis was all about bargaining, but the one bargain that was never upheld was one between Tony and Peter – Tony was to shorten his keyboard solos if Peter toned down his costumes (obviously, this didn’t pan out well).

 

**45.** **Alcohol**

Peter always looked forward to the nights that the band went out drinking, because it was so satisfying to see the way that the alcohol made Tony loose and pliant.

 

**46.** **Wind**

The warm, soft, whistling notes of Pete’s flute reminded Tony of the wind.

 

**47.** **Temptation**

He’d never admit it out loud, but Tony had felt a frighteningly strong temptation to scrap Genesis and follow after Pete when he left.

 

**48.** **Eighteen**

They were eighteen and at the helm of something extraordinary.

 

**49.** **Battle**

Balancing their work, their friendships, their families, and their relationship, was a never-ending battle, but one worth fighting.

 

**50.** **Rhythm**

Despite the countless struggles in their lives that shook them up and tore at their heart seams, once they found their rhythm, everything steadied itself…everything felt right.


End file.
